Talk:Soraka/@comment-5761259-20130827230552/@comment-3358335-20130828192543
After using most of the support characters I have to say that Sorka is my goto. It's the polar opposite of a Leona support lane as she doesn't really aid in netting kills. But what Sorka excels at is keeping your adc in lane. If your ADC loses every trade with their opposite as long as they space those trades out they will eventually win the lane and force their opposite out because Sorka can get them right back in the fight with full health and mana in less than a minute. Even when faced against other healers, like Sona, Sorka has the better sustain. They will eventually run out, or run low on mana. Sorka almost never will, and even if she does, she still has her silence, and or infuse mana. A good Sorka can also be the highest paid support. Once she hits 6 she can get assists from the other side of the map. She can stay safe behind her team dropping heals and infuse and get assists even if she is too hurt to participate in the fight. Lastly, every item that Sorka gets benefits her team. The closest she gets to a selfish item is a philo stone which she can turn into at least a Shurelya's. But her typical build of Aegis/Locket, Captain's boots, Shurelya's, Frozen heart, Sightstone, and even items like Abyssal, Rylai's, and Will of the Ancients benefit her team more than her. Most other Supports have to get at least one item that is purely selfish with the only benefit for the team being that it makes their support perform a little better. Sorka gets both. Items that increase her own performance AND has very tangible benefits for her team. Even her passive benefits her team more than herself. As for playing her? Stay back, stay safe. And just be "A buffing/healing fortress" harass with infuse if you can do it safely, but if you can't then don't. It's usually better to have it in your pocket anway in case there's a gank and you need to silence the ganker, or CC so your adc can get away. Only step forward for when your body can impede the other team from attacking your hurt adc, (For example blocking that Cait ult, or that Ez Q. Sometimes when a fight is being initiated it is better to take those first Q's from Ez and then back off and let your adc move in while you continue to buff them.) Remember the Heal gives armor, so sometimes it is better to drop that early if your opponent has a bunch of physical burst. Rather than when your ADC is limping away. Most importantly, you need to be on the same page as your ADC. If your ADC wants to hard press the other team. . . Sorka is not really the support to actively help there. She can heal and give mana to her ADC so that her ADC is always ready to spam abilities and stays at high health, but Sorka isn't locking anybody down nor is she particularly tanky (early) block away. She is much better if your ADC is going for the long term poke/sustain victory in lane.